Young and Beautiful
by Alexandermylove
Summary: "He felt the smile on his face start to dissipate. Alec had completely forgotten. Today was his birthday. He was now 26. Alec hated birthdays." Alec prefers to not acknowledge his birthdays but his family has other plans.


**A/N: So it's a couple days late and a bit short but I wanted to write _something_ for Alec's birthday. **

**This takes place in the same verse as 'Born to Endless Night' and 'Only if for a Night'. You don't really have to read them in order to understand this oneshot, you just need to know that Raven is the blue skinned warlock child that was found on the Academy steps and they adopted.**

 **Now that all of that is settled, I hope you guys like this:**

* * *

Alec was woken up by a giggling sound.

But he was tired, had been out past midnight on a stakeout, so his half asleep brain attempted to block it out and go back to unconsciousness.

It worked for all of a minute before the giggling started up again, sounding both louder and closer.

Left with no other choice, he started to slowly but surely wake up and become more aware of his surroundings.

He was at home in his bed. He quickly rolled over to discover that the other side was empty. Where was Magnus?

He cracked open an eye to see that it was 4:30 in the morning.

What were Magnus and Raven- the giggling was unmistakably hers- doing at this time?

Before he could question it further, the bedroom door was creaking open and two sets of feet attempted- and failed- to sneak into the room as quietly as possible.

He pretended to be asleep as the lighter set crept toward the bed and carefully sat down on the edge.

What were these two up to?

The small weight started to move across the bed and eventually came to settle on his back. Then came the tiny hands that started to poke at him- his face, his neck, his shoulders, wherever they could reach really.

"Daddy!" He smiled at the tiny voice in his ear. "Are you awake?"

"No-" He croaked out, trying to keep his amusement from his sleep filled voice.

"Well that's unfortunate-" Came a deeper voice from across the room. Alec heard Magnus walk over to the bed and sit down as well. "I guess Raven and I get to keep your presents then."

Oh.

He felt the smile on his face start to dissipate.

Alec had completely forgotten.

Today was his birthday.

He was now 26.

Alec hated birthdays.

It just meant that he was one year older. One year close to dying and leaving his husband and daughter behind since Raven, with her dark blue skin and bright yellow eyes, was a warlock just like Magnus and would continue to live long after he no longer did.

But Alec also knew how much it meant to them. Even though it marked that he was a year closer to leaving them, it also marked a whole year that they had gotten to spend together. So he bit down his groan.

"Presents huh?" He said and tried to sit up but his daughter, instead of letting go, came with him.

She giggled again, clinging onto his neck. "Yeah, daddy. The best presents ever!"

"Well in that case-" He pretended to think it over and before she could register what was happening, he flipped Raven over so that she landed on the bed and started to tickle her stomach making her squeal with laughter and beg him to stop. He eventually did and carried on talking as if nothing had happened. "I guess I am awake."

Magnus, chuckling on the other side of the bed, broke into the conversation to say, "Good. Now we need you to follow us to the kitchen."

He reached out for Alec's hand to get him out of the bed. Once up, Raven took his other hand and he noticed that she was practically vibrating with excitement.

Alec was suddenly very happy that he had decided to go along with their plan instead of shoot it down.

The second he exited the bedroom, his nose was assaulted with the smell of breakfast.

Alec felt his eyes widen. Magnus and cooking did not mix- he had heard enough stories from Catarina to know to take her word for it. But he didn't smell smoke so he supposed that everything was fine.

They led him over to the table where there were stacks of pancakes topped with whipped cream and chocolate. As soon as they stopped walking, they began to sing, loudly and at times off key. Alec usually didn't like the song, but in that moment, it became his favorite thing in the whole world.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the candles that were balanced on the middle stack came to life, bursting into magnificent, multicolored flames.

Magnus leaned forward to press a kiss to Alec's temple and spoke against his skin. "Make a wish."

Alec thought for a moment. Even closed his eyes to help himself concentrate better.

His Parabatai and little sister were both in perfect health.

Magnus was an amazing husband and father, Alec couldn't have possibly ended up with a better life partner even if he had hand crafted one for himself.

Every day spent with Raven felt like a blessing from the angel Raziel. There were times where he just had to look at her and was suddenly filled with awe that this was actually his _daughter._ He still remembered what it had been like holding her in his arms for the first time and thinking that she was perfect in every way and now, six years later, he felt the same.

Alec was happy.

And whether or not he actually made a wish was not going to change that.

He took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

When Alec opened his eyes and saw the twin smiles on his husband and daughter's faces, he knew that this was better than any wish he could have made.

* * *

 **A/N: I did plan for this to be a bit longer but where I stopped just seemed like a good place to end it. Idk, maybe I'll come back to this when I have a block for some of my other fics.**

 **If you liked this- maybe you should favorite and review! They are my lifeblood, they keep me going!**

 **-Alexandermylove**


End file.
